


when i met you (you were on your back)

by kleinergeists



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, College Hockey, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Shameless Smut, ok maybe a little shameful!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinergeists/pseuds/kleinergeists
Summary: College is a lot cooler in movies than it is real life. Staring at his ceiling, Charlie can’t help but feel he got ripped off, just a little.
Relationships: Matt Grzelcyk/Charlie McAvoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	when i met you (you were on your back)

College is a lot cooler in movies than it is real life. Staring at his ceiling, Charlie can’t help but feel he got ripped off, just a little. Like, it’s cool. Living on his own, in this too-small cinderblock room, with weird wooden furniture, and, like, an Animal House poster on the wall — it’s cool, and he’s not unhappy, not at all.

He’s got all the freedom in the world, and he’s got Terrier hockey, and right now? Right now, he’s got a pretty bangin’ view of Matt’s mouth on his dick.

It’s not like they’re a thing.

Not officially anything at all, but also not-not anything, either. The first time it happened, they were drunk. Red cups of hastily mixed beverages played a massive role in the whole affair: hazy memories of Matt’s pretty mouth stained berry-pink from the raspberry-Svedka-whatever he’d been nursing, the way Charlie’s head positively _swam_ with the need to touch, be touched, kiss, be kissed, get his mouth on those pretty lips, and anywhere else Matt would welcome it.

Looking back on it, it definitely wasn’t as mind-blowing as it felt at the time, and maybe he’d even be kind of embarrassed — maybe, if the memories of how Matt bared his neck as he rested back on his elbows, mouth falling open in that real hot, kinda vulnerable way, as Charlie took him into his mouth.

How he carded his fingers through his hair, and _pulled_ when Charlie did tried that really cool thing with his tongue. Teenage stamina, mixed with the thrill of getting caught sucking off a teammate in some random bedroom at some random houseparty they’d been invited to, ended the whole affair early — a little too early, with little warning. Charlie wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and the big, dumb smile Matt had flashed him as he offered an apology was enough to light the smallest of fires in Charlie’s chest.

So, that was that. Or, at least, it was supposed to be. The next weekend, they found themselves in the same position at a different party.

Then they started hanging out after practice.

Then it started happening after games.

Now, Matt was getting him off in the forty-minute window he had between classes. And, like, maybe he should be doing the reading for class, be prepared and everything, but the way Matt’s eyes meet his from beneath his eyelashes, cheeks hollowing as he takes Charlie all the way to the base —

Well, the reading could definitely wait.

“Shit,” Charlie’s fingers tighten in Matt’s hair, “You look— You look so fuckin’ pretty right now. Wish you could see yourself.”

His praise — admittedly a lame, mumbled attempt at dirty talk — earns a moan from Matt, and the noise goes straight to Charlie’s dick. Everything Matt does kinda goes straight to Charlie’s dick these days, and he’s only becoming more aware of it every time they fuck around like this.

Matt swallows around him, and pulls off a little, hand coming in clutch to grip the length his mouth could no longer reach. He falls into a comfortable rhythm of jerking Charlie off with one hand, mouth bobbing as he pays attention to the head. Charlie’s thighs tremble — actually fucking _tremble_ — as Matt’s tongue teases over his slit.

“Fuck,” he gasps, using the fingers still curled into Matt’s hair to coax him off his cock, “Hey, I’m— I’m close.”

Matt blinks at him. “Show me how close,” he says, hand jumping back into action to jerk Charlie off — quick and practiced, twisting his wrist at the head with each stroke. And, yeah, okay. Charlie can do that.

Any coherent thought Charlie might have in his brain positively melts into a thrumming mantra of _want, want, want, want, need, need, need_ and he finds himself unable to bite back the noises — soft, desperate sounds — being punched out his throat.

“Matt, I’m,” he whines, the rest of the sentence being abandoned somewhere between the hum of the A/C unit and the moan that falls from his lips instead of the conclusion.

Matt merely opens his mouth, head tilted back, tongue out, and — Charlie is so fucking screwed.

Maybe it’s cliché to say he sees white, but he _does._ Charlie’s orgasm hits like a wave crashing over him, and leaves his chest heaving for air. He blinks his eyes back onto focus, grounding himself back in the land of the living. The memory of Matt on his knees, between Charlie’s thighs as he sits on his bed, with Charlie’s come on his tongue — it’s safe to say that picture is going straight to the All-Time Best Hits folder of Charlie’s mental spank bank material, forever.

“Are you— I mean,” Charlie stammers, a little come-dumb, “Did you—”

Matt rolls his eyes, “Not from sucking you off.”

Charlie bites his lip, “Do you want me to get you back? I’ve got 15 ‘til I absolutely _have_ to leave for class.”

“I’ll cut you a deal,” Matt says, the corner of his mouth catching in a smirk that sets Charlie’s entire soul alight. “I’ll hang around. You get me back after you’re done with class, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he hums, and Matt gets up off his knees, clambering into Charlie’s twin-sized bed to sit next to him.

Charlie fetches his laptop from its place somewhere under his covers — courtesy to a Netflix nap he’d managed to sneak in earlier in the day — and sets out to skim the reading for class before he leaves. The words are on the screen, and they sure are probably important to the lecture he should be leaving for soon, but he can’t quite focus on what they’re saying — especially not with the way Matt hooks his chin on Charlie’s shoulder, breathing softly, content to just share space with him for the time being.

College might be way cooler in the movies than it is in real life, but Charlie thinks he might have lucked out with a pretty sick deal anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> long time listener, first time caller
> 
> basically... just enjoy it!
> 
> title from beware! cougar! by the academy is


End file.
